legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Renee Tombcrusher
Renee Tombcrusher is a Venture League Explorer NPC who operates in Gnarled Forest. Based upon her journal, Renee Tombcrusher appears to hold a low opinion of pirates and cannot believe that Venture League allied with them. She blames them for being greedy and foolish enough to start collecting Maelstrom Crystals, which not only led to their infection but also to the corruption of the planet chunk itself. Renee Tombcrusher has taken up a position at the Maelstrom Trench, firing at any Stromling Pirates who wander too close with her harpoon launcher. Toby Squidbarrel sends players to help her, and she tells players to build a Siren Statue on the opposite side of the Maelstrom Trench. After players succeed in this task, Renee sends players to help Arrrthur Arrrbuckle, who is having trouble with his own Siren Statue. Players can later catch Renee Tombcrusher daydreaming about a certain Venture League Hero. She reveals that she is a fan of Johnny Thunder and has a crush on him. She implies that she has met him before, suggesting that they may have worked together in the past. Players can bring her Johnny Thunder's autograph. Missions *Involved in Find Renee Tombcrusher *Secret Entrance (early beta testing only) *Just Stunning *Lily-Livered *Name Dropper Beta Information In alpha testing and early beta testing, Renee Tombcrusher was located on a platform on the left side of the Maelstrom Trench. This was possibly changed because the Stromling Admiral that spawned on that side of the trench could get close enough to the platform to fire at unsuspecting players talking to Renee. During alpha testing, Renee Tombcrusher had beige pants and a dark-gray harpoon gun. Identified as only "Renee - Venture Explorer", her last name was only seen on the Nexus Force Plaque located beside her. At one point in the development of LEGO Universe, Renee Tombcrusher would have unlocked Gnarled Forest Survival if players built a new Idol to replace the Idol stolen from the Ruins. The new Idol would have been built in a Build Area in the nearby cave and placed upon a Pedestal.ivantest.xml Line 157 As late as mid-beta testing, an achievement for this could be found in the Passport. This achievement could never be completed, but during alpha testing the Survival Instance could be accessed due to glitches. Trivia *Renee Tombcrusher's crush on Johnny Thunder and mission to get his autograph is possibly a reference to LEGO Studios Backlot, in which an unnamed female LEGO Studios tour guide has a similar role. *Her Harpoon Gun was given out by Mythrans by mail on January 30th, 2012. References Gallery Renee Tombcrusher concept art.png|Renee Tombcrusher concept art Renee tombcrusher alpha.PNG|Renee Tombcrusher during alpha testing Torsos 126 I29E.png|Renee Tombcrusher's alpha texture Renee idol.png|The idol players would have built for Renee to unlock Gnarled Forest Survival LaunchAreaRenee01.jpg|Renee Tombcrusher dancing at the Launch Area LaunchAreaRenee02.jpg|Renee Tombcrusher at the Launch Area picnic Wierd renee.PNG|Renee Tombcrusher on the LEGO Universe website Renee Tombcrusher in-game 2.png|Renee Tombcrusher in-game Renee Tombcrusher closeup.png Torsos 101 I5.png|Renee Tombcrusher's texture Category:NPCs Category:Gnarled Forest Category:Venture League Category:Gnarled Forest NPCs